How to Be a Heartbreaker
by Kitty-Shi1
Summary: Dave Strider is the school's player. He flirts with anything, and everything. One day, one of his ex-girlfriends, Terezi, proposes him a challenge. Seduce the school's loner troll, Karkat. Part of the challenge, he can't flirt with anyone. Will Dave make it? DaveKat, with OC's


Dave Strider walked into the school that morning expecting a normal day. He meets up with his friends, John Egbert, Jade Harley, and Rose Lalonde, go to his classes, flirt with a couple girls, and go home. What he didn't expect, was a challenge.

"Hey, coolkid." Dave turned to see one of his many ex-girlfriends, the troll Terezi. She was wearing her usual shirt on, with a black skirt . Her red shades were placed on her nose, and her walking stick in her hand.

"Sup, Terezi?" He waved at her.

"I see-I made a pun, hehe-that you have been hitting everyone up lately. So, I'd like to propose a challenge." Terezi smirked.

"What kind of challenge?" He waved an eyebrow over his shades. 

"Well, I want you to woo the loner troll, hehehe, if you can, I'll do something for you in return, but, if you tell him that I put you up to this, I'll hurt you." She giggled and pointed her walking stick at him.

"What will you do for me in return?"

"Well, I haven't quite decided yet, but your prize will be decided depending on how good of a job you do." She smirked, again.

"Okay, challenge accepted." Dave shrugged.

"Hehe, also, you can't sleep, flirt, or do anything that you normally do with a girl until you get him." She smirked again. "Good luck, Strider."

"No need for it." He waved her off and walked away.

Terezi began walking to her class. "Ah, he has no idea what he just walked into."

Dave walked into his class and flopped into his seat. Looking around he tried to determine where the loner kid was. The school was small enough, he knew who Terezi was talking about. The infamous Karkat Vantas.

Yep, he was in Dave's class. Karkat was sitting in the back of the classroom, reading another one of his books. There was a empty desk next to him. Score. Dave walked over to the empty seat and sat. "Howdy, stranger." Dave gave a charming smile.

Karkat looked at him from the corner of his eye and turned back to his book.

Dave blinked. He said hello a little louder, thinking the troll didn't here him. Karkat didn't respond, again.

He leaned towards Karkat's ear. "HOWDY STRANGER!" Dave yelled, getting everyone's attention. Karkat turned to him and slapped him with his book.

"I WAS IGNORING YOU, FUCKASS!" Karkat shouted at him. Dave blinked.

"Wait, you were ignoring me? Why?"

"Who would want to talk to a cocky douche like you?" Karkat snarled.

"Because I'm hot. Hello, have you seen me?" Dave smirked.

Karkat hit him with the book again. Dave held his head. "Jesus Christ bro!"

Karkat turned to face the board as class started. Dave blinked.

During lunch, Dave sat with John. "Hey." He waved.

John waved. "Hey, what was with that fight with the crab and you earlier?"

Dave shrugged. "I tried talking to him and he flipped."

John nodded. "I see."

"Where's Harley and Lalonde?" Dave asked looking around for them.

"Oh, they have a project to do."

"Okay. So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just saw an awesome movie this weekend."

"What was it about?" Dave asked. As John began to tell him, Dave tuned him out and began looking for Karkat. He scanned the lunch room. Karkat was in the corner hanging out with the odd twins, Mallory and Meagan. Mallory was a human, and Meagan was a troll.

There was a long story on how humans and trolls ended up on the same planet, involving a game called sburb or sgurb. For many years, there was high segregation between the trolls and humans. No troll would be seen with a human unless they working together. It was the same thing for the humans. But, slowly but surely, the two races started getting along. They became friends, lovers, and family.

Meagan and Mallory were perfect examples of the growth of the relationship over time.

Meagan was the troll sister. She had the ashy gray skin, and the dark hair, which she wore in high pig tails, of a troll, but lacked the horns. She normally wore a shirt that had the Starbucks' logo on it and skinny jeans. She had on high tops on.

Mallory was the human sister. She had peachy colored skin and soft brown hair held in low pig tails. She wore a blue belted coat that went to her mid-thighs. She wore a pair of black plaid leggings and a pleated skirt with it. She wore a pair of black wedged heels.

They both were holding cups of coffee. Their unhealthy addictions, even though they are complete health nuts. Dave found it ironic. Ironic things are cool.

Meagan looked over at him. She tugged on Mallory's sleeve. She whispered in her ear and pointed at Dave.

Mallory looked and smiled. She told Karkat something and he darted out of the cafeteria. Dave raised an eyebrow, though no could see.

He looked at John. He was still babbling on, and on, and on about the movie he saw. "Hey, hey, Egderp, I just realized I have shit to do."

John looked up and nodded. "Okay, see ya later, Ray Band Aviator." He laughed at his joke. That no one got.

Dave nodded, pretending to get it and left. He went over to Meagan and Mallory. "Hey, girls, know where Vantass went?"

Mallory began giggling and Meagan smirked. "He wants us to give you a message. Mallory, will you?"

Mallory nodded. "'Strider, you fuckass, stop staring and leave me alone, douchebag.'" She began giggling harder.

Dave nodded. "Where did he go?"

Meagan rolled her eyes. "He went to the abandoned science hall."

"Thanks, ladies. I owe you."

Mallory giggled more. "Yep, kk, see you, Strider."

Dave left after giving them his signature smirk. He ran down the halls until he found Karkat. "Vantass! Wait up."

Karkat sighed and turned around. "What do you want, fuckass? I seriously do not want to deal wi-" He squeaked and dropped the book he was holding as he was pinned to the wall. "Strider. Wha-"

Dave leaned into Karkat, trying to kiss him. Karkat pushed against his face. He hissed and spit in his mouth.

"Really? Was that necessary? It was only a small kiss." Dave blinked, not that Karkat could see.

"Yes, really. I am not you matesprit, not even your moirail, you insufferable prick. You expect me to accept a romantic gesture from a douche-whore-slut like you when you barely even know me." Karkat hissed.

"Yeah, I expect you to let me kiss you. Have you seen me? I'm fucking hot." Dave said bluntly.

"How an I supposed to find you even vaguely attractive when you cover half of your damn face with glasses?" 

"One, I look amazing in my shades. Second, don't you have imagination?"

"You look like an insecure idiot." Karkat glared.

"I'm not. Look, dude, just let me give you a small kiss, okay?"

"No way in hell."

"I'll leave you alone."

The troll looked away and didn't respond.

"Come on. It's just a little peck." Dave assured.

"I will only allow the cheek."

"Okay." Dave kissed his cheek. "That wasn't that bad."

Karkat's cheeks flushed red. "Y-yes it was, idiot."

Dave stepped back from Karkat, let him go.

Karkat quickly scurried away.


End file.
